


Runaway~ KageHina Fanfic

by KageHina3112



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of ooc stuff, Hinata Runs Away, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa is nice, POV Hinata Shouyou, idk what else to put, so for now thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHina3112/pseuds/KageHina3112
Summary: Hinata runs away with his sister Natsu and his best friend Oikawa. They find an apartment in Miyagi, and live together. Hinata Goes to Karasuno and eventually joins volleyball. What relationships will he make?Still trying to find a good summary, so I'll be changing it lots.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, kagehina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

"Nii-Chan"

"Yes Natsu?"

"I can't sleep."

"Okay, come here you can sleep with me."

Natsu and I live with our father. Our mom died giving birth to Natsu, and ever since then father has refused to take care of us. I manage to steal money and food from him when he's passed out, but if he catches me he beats me up until I can't move. My best friend Oikawa Tooru has been saving up money for the past year for us to run away. He texted me a week ago saying he finally got enough money and we can take the train to a new town. We decided on Miyagi Prefecture. After a bit of disscussion we had agreed to leave on May 14th. It's May 14th, 1:35am we board the train at 4:30am. I told myself to stay up all night, that way I can pack our bags and meet Oikawa at 3:30am. I have to pack our bags and carry Natsu to the park where we are meeting.

After packing our bags, it was 2:45am. I texted Oikawa saying I was leaving now. He immediately responded saying he'll leave too. As quietly as I could, I put one backpack on my back and picked Natsu up. I grabbed the other bag with my fingers while still holding Natsu. I opened my bedroom door, walked down the stairs, grabbed fathers wallet and left. 

After a half hour walk to the park, I met with Oikawa

"Hey Oikawa." He looked back and smiled at me

"Hey Hinata."

"I grabbed fathers wallet, I'm sure he'll notice I'm missing by noon. Which means we have to go to the bank and grab money from his account before then." I whispered to Oikawa just in case anyone was around even though most likely not.

"Okay. The ride to Miyagi will take about 4 hours, then we can go to a bank there.

Thank you for reading this I will post the next chapter soon hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long 4 hour train ride we arrived in Miyagi. We both agreed to go to the bank asap, then we can go to our apartment, then go shopping. We got off the train with Natsu still asleep in my arms, and headed to the bank. I told Oikawa the pin, as he looked more like an adult. He took out 5000 dollars, and transferred it to his account.

We took a taxi to our new apartment and quickly talked to the land owner before heading inside. Luckily the previous owner left his furniture as they were planning to get new stuff, or so I've been told. I gently placed Natsu on the couch, and went to the kitchen to talk to Oikawa.

"We now have 12000 dollars, but that'll go fast with the three of us and bills. I suggest we both start with one part time job each, that way we can get used to working and not overwork ourselves. If we need more money in the future, we can start to pick up more jobs. But for now, we should focus on settling in." Oikawa was on his phone, I assume he was looking through the bank accounts.

"That reminds me, are we going to send Natsu to school? And what about us?" I was worried if Natsu was going to get any education. If we couldn't send her to school, I'd have to home school her.

"I think we can, as long as you do it. You are her biological brother, so if you made an excuse about how your dad is always working or something, maybe you could." I was relieved I at least had a chance. "As for us, we could use our parents signatures."

"Thanks Oikawa, I'm gonna take Natsu to my room to sleep with me."

"Night Hinata."

"Night."

<><><><><>

I know my chapters are short but I want to see if it's better for me to write short chapters rather than long ones 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Daddy? Where's mommy?"_

_I was only 10._

_"Shoyo... mommy isn't going to come home."_

_"Mr. Hinata, your baby daughter is healthy and can go home tonight."_

_"Daddy, why isn't mommy coming home."_

_"She's.... dead"_

_< ><><><><>_

I woke up covered in sweat, my whole body was shaking. I've had the same nightmare almost every night for the past few years, but I'll never get used to it. I looked at my clock '5:23', might as well get up, no point in going back to sleep.

It's been a few weeks since Oikawa and I ran away. We both got part time jobs and have both been accepted to high school. Only problem is that we are going to different high schools. I'm going to Karasuno, while Oikawa is going to Aoba Josai. I did try to get into Aoba Josai, but I failed the entrance exam. Today is our first day, and I just hope it goes okay...

<><><><><>

Here I am, Karasuno High School. First I have to go to administration, then I can browse clubs. In junior high joining a club wasn't necessary, but in high school it is. I'm going to have to find one that won't take up to much time, after all I work 40 hours a week and I still have to keep up with schooling and taking care of Natsu. I slowly walked through the halls looking for the administration office, just being in a school again made me nervous. I stopped at a door that had a sign that wrote 'Administrators office'. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, I slowly opened the door.

I slowly walked to the lady at her desk."Excuse me?"

"Yes what can I do for you?" she didn't even look up from all the paperwork she was doing.

"Um, I'm the new student Hinata Shoyo. I'm here to get my schedule." She finally looked up.

"Ah, yes. You're in class 1-1(The smart people class, yes I'm going to make Hinata smart in this), if you need any assistance come back here and I'll help you." She then gave a soft smile and said goodbye.

<><><><><>

"Alright kids, we have a new student today. Please come in."

I slowly opened the door before entering, I hope my classmates won't hate me. I walked to the front of the class and gave a big smile and said:

"Hi! My name is Hinata Shoyo, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get along!" After I gave my introduction, the teacher assigned me to a seat and started class.

<><><><><>

Once the bell rang I slowly packed my things making sure I had everything, but before I could stand up I had a few people come over to greet me. I've never done well with people to close to me, but if I didn't let them they might get suspicious so I let them touch me. After many questions and people introducing themselves I finally got to leave. I have to find a club before 4, and it was already 3:15. I decided to go to the administrator, and get a list of all the clubs.

<><><><><>

She gave me a list, and it was so long. I crossed off about 3/4 of them before one finally caught my eye. Volleyball. 

<><><><><>

Sorry if I ended it weird, I would have made it longer but I got a little bit of writers block, plus I have a project to do so I might work on that more. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed! Anyways for now,

Bye Bye~ 


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to check out the volleyball club, after all I did try to do volleyball in junior high but father wouldn't let me. However if it took to much time and money I wouldn't be able to, I have to take care of Natsu. I only have one part time job twice a week, but Oikawa has 3 part time jobs and works everyday at night. He makes most of the money and I do the cooking cleaning and bills.

Before I knew it I was at the volleyball gym. I opened the door.

"Excuse me!" I didn't wanna seem rude.

A hot guy with silver hair and a birthmark came up to me.

"Hi, are you the new student in first year?" He had a soothing voice.

"Yes, my name is Hinata Shoyo. Pleasure to meet you." I gave him a 90 degree bow and a big smile.

"My name is Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga. I'm assuming you're here to join the volleyball club?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you're captain, is he here?" He smiled then called someone over

"Hi my names Daichi, what do you need?"

"Hi, Hinata Shoyo. I was wondering if we could talk, in a more private place."

He looked at Suga who just nodded. "Sure."

We went outside to their clubroom.

"Alright, we have privacy here. What is it you need to talk about." He sat down and I sat in front of him.

"Well first I wanted to talk about the schedule. How often do you practice?" I got out a small notebook from my bag.

"We practice every school morning from 7 until the start of school. We also do afternoon Practice from after classes to 6 sometimes 7. And weekends we do Saturday from 7 to 10." I wrote it all down as I was listening.

"Okay, how about expenses?" At this he seemed a little shocked.

"We only have expenses if we go to training camps or other places by bus."

"Okay. I'll give you my answer another day, I have to consider a few things. Thank you."

"No problem. Take your time, no rush."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

<><><><><>

I got to Natsu's kindergarden class, the teacher came out and told me about her lessons and what she needs to work on. I thanked her and left with Natsu holding my hand.

"Hey Nii-chan?"

"Yes Natsu."

"How do you make friends?"

I picked her up. "You be brave, which I know you are."

We walked home with Natsu telling me about her day, how she learned to write her name, how she can even draw a cat now. When we got home I told Natsu to go to her room and play with her toys while I made dinner.

<><><><><>

"I'm home." Oikawa walked into the kitchen.

"You're home late, what did they have you do at work today?" I was doing the bills at the kitchen table.

"I had to reorganize the shelves before the boss let me leave." He went to grab leftovers from the fridge.

"Oh. Say have you decided what club you're going to join?" I wanted to tell him about volleyball, but I decided to ask him about himself first.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking of joining the volleyball club, their hours work around my schedule." He said in a way asking me if it was okay.

"Me too, however their hours aren't that good. What are the expenses for your volleyball club?" I finished the last bill and put the bills in different folders. I headed over to do the dishes, I started washing .

"That's the problem, their expenses are pretty high. They said about $100 a month." i almost dropped a plate at that.

"Wow, well if you really want to join I could get another part time job." I wanted Oikawa to enjoy his high school days before he would have to save up big time for college. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you overworked." He was hesitant but I could tell he really wanted me to.

"Of course! I'll be fine." I might want to play volleyball too, maybe if I talked to the captain I could at least do morning practices.

"Thank you Shoyo!" He came over and hugged me.

"No problem, now you get some rest. You have volleyball in the morning right?"

"Yeah, night Shoyo!" I'm not sure if he'll be able to sleep.

"Night."

<><><><><>

I woke Oikawa up at 5:30 though he didn't get out of bed until 6.

"Morning Oikawa. Would you like me to make you extra food for after school?" He sat down at the table and I set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Please! I was so hungry after school yesterday." He started eating the eggs.

"Okay, what time is volleyball at?" 

"7:30." He said after swallowing his eggs.

"Okay, if you don't wanna be late then you might wanna get dressed." He looked at the clock that said 6:45.

He quickly ran to his room, I went to wake Natsu up and help her get dressed. 

I went to the front door to see Oikawa off.

"See you after work." I waved him goodbye before closing the door behind him. I had to get Natsu to school at 8. It's 7 now and it takes 15 mins to walk to her school. I figured I might as well clean now rather than after school.

I cleaned until 7:30, I went to Natsu's room to check if she cleaned her room properly. Lucky for me she did. We left to go to her school and I talked to her teacher briefly before leaving to go to my school. After school I would have to look for a second part time job that works with my schedule.

<><><><><>

I'm gonna leave it there for now, take this long chapter as an apology. I have a few school projects I have to work on. I'll post as soon as I can though. Anyways for now,

Bye Bye~ UwU


	5. Chapter 5

I finally finished classes, I was on my way to leave to pick up Natsu before I was stopped by a group of boys all about 6 foot. I assume they are in the basketball club as I didn't see them at volleyball.

"Look what we have here... a shrimp." It was a brunette about 6'2, he seemed like the 'leader'.

"What do you want?" I didn't want any trouble but if they start it, then it'll count as self defense.

"The boys and I just need a punching bag." he swung at me but I dodged. It seemed to have angered him, but before he could try again I kicked him in the gut just enough to make him pass out. The other two guys looked at me, but as soon as I gave them a glare they grabbed their leader and left.

<><><><><>

I got to Natsu's school to pick her up. The encounter with those guys took longer than I thought so I didn't have time to look for a second job. It's to late now so I'll do it tomorrow.

We were about half way to the apartment, before Natsu started feeling really tired. I picked her up to carry her the rest of the way and she fell asleep instantly. When I got home I put Natsu to bed and headed to the kitchen to make supper. Today was the one day a week Oikawa doesn't have his night job, however he does have volleyball now, so he won't be home for a few hours.

I woke Natsu up about half an hour later for dinner. We ate and then she went to watch her tv show. I cleaned the house and by the time I was almost done it was 7:30 and Natsu was asleep on the couch. I turned off the tv and carried Natsu to her room, and laid her on her bed.

I continued cleaning and then sat down to finish the bills from yesterday. About an hour passed before I heard Oikawa come in.

"I'm home!" Oikawa came to the kitchen and grabbed leftovers from the kitchen, like everyday.

"Hey, how was volleyball?" I was about 3/4 done the bills for the month.

"Good, I became the official setter since their other one left." He sat down and started eating.

"That's cool. By the way, I didn't get to look for a job yet. I'll look tomorrow, any ideas?" I set the bills to the side to make sure I was paying attention.

"Umm, probably a cafe or restaurant. They are usually pretty good with pay and work around schedules." He walked over to the sink and put his dishes in it. I mentally groaned as I just finished cleaning and he already made a bit of a mess.

"Okay, I'll look around tomorrow. You should go to bed, I'll finish the bills and then I'll go." I gave him a soft smile.

"Okay, night Shoyo."

"Goodnight Tooru."

<><><><><>

I woke up around 4:30, got dressed then started looking online for jobs. I found a few that would hire students like McDonalds and a few small cafes, but they all paid minimum wage. I looked at the time and it was 5:30, I had to wake Tooru up. I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door before I headed in.

"Tooru wake up, you have to go to volleyball." When I said volleyball he instantly sprung up. "Breakfast will be ready when you come down." He nodded and I walked out.

5 minutes later Tooru came down and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. I gave him some eggs and bacon and he went to sit down. After making a plate for Natsu to eat later I made a plate for myself and sat across from Tooru.

"So I looked online for jobs and I found a few but they all pay minimum wage." I pulled a few websites up to show him.

"I'd go for a small cafe. They may pay minimum wage but it'll be quiet like your job as a tutor."

(Yes Hinata is smart in this)

"I guess. Anyways it's 6:15 you gotta go."

"Oh shoot! Thanks for reminding me." He quickly grabbed his bags and left.

I cleaned up our dishes and went to wake Natsu up.

"Morning Natsu, wake up." I gave her a light shake to wake her up.

"Morning Nii-san." She still sounded sleepy which I found very cute.

After I helped her get ready we left and I got to her school and said my goodbyes before I headed towards my school.

<><><><><>

I didn't know where to end it, sorry. I'm going to be on a little break while I plan for the next chapters, so please be patient 😊. Thank you for reading this, anyways for now

Bye bye~ UwU


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm probably going to either Rewrite this story or Discontinue it, If you would like a rewrite let me know and I'll try


	7. Chapter 7

my stories will be updated on wattpad only for now. I might come back to ao3 eventually

sorry


End file.
